Moonlit Jealousy
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Molestshipping. BrockCroagunk. Once again another poison jab toward the breeder and Greggle is left to wonder what she should do to keep the human girls away from him, but on one moonlit night, everything changes.


**Moonlit Jealousy**

**Rated: G**

**One-Shot created on: July 24****th, 2008**

**One-Shot finished on: July 25****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: Once again..another story by me! Geez, I've been on a fanfiction (or..one-shot) streak. I haven't written this many stories in this short time since..I don't know when. Brings me back to my obsessive fanfiction days. xD**

**Anyways, well um I guess this is the first Molestshipping fanfiction on and the internet? Don't know, but oh well. I actually did a Takeshi fanfic. This is my OTP for him. xD**

**Thanks to wayc for proofreading this. X3**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**- Scene change -**

_**Joi-san - Nurse Joy**_

_**Takeshi - Brock**_

_**Greggle - Croagunk**_

_**Shinji - Paul**_

_**Hikozaru - Chimchar**_

_**Satoshi - Ash**_

**Summary:****_ Once again another poison jab toward the breeder and Greggle is left to wonder what she should do to keep the human girls away from him, but on one moonlit night, everything changes. -TakeshixGreggle- Molestshipping_**

- - -

"Oh the skies of heaven have shown me the light! That light is you, Joi-san. I take your hand and declare my love to you..," The young teen bent down and gently placed a kiss upon the young nurse's hand and gazed back at her once more. "Joi-san..I, Takeshi, would like to be your-ACK!"

A jab to the solar plexus made the teen draw back in pain and fall from where he once stood. A mischievous giggle voiced beside the male as his Pokémon gazed at him from where he laid; paralyzed and scrunched up in pain from the poison jab she unleashed. "Hum...Hum..."

This was a weekly thing and everyone was used to it. When there's a pretty girl, Takeshi was all over her, even though he knew the consequences. Greggle just poison jabbed him every time, but he didn't pay any heed to that and kept on flirting. The female Pokémon kept jabbing and jabbing to prevent anything catastrophic from happening to her trainer. She never attacked her fellow Pokémon friends, but human girls were a much larger threat.

"Greggle...help me up please?"

His voice snapped her from her thoughts as she glanced downward once more. "Hum...Hum..." She hummed once more as she thought about it until she decided to drag the poor boy out of the center.

- - -

Dinner time came soon enough and the Pokémon were all delighted to eat. Greggle though, chose to eat by her lonesome and pondered over other new ways to protect her trainer. Takeshi glanced over at the lone Greggle and sighed. "I wonder why she won't eat with the others..." He always wondered that same thought ever since he made her dinner the first time.

- - -

Greggle gazed upon the moon and the stars as everyone silently teleported to dreamland. "Hum...Hum...Hum..." Her eyes fixated on a certain cloud which reminded her of Takeshi as it glided over to another cloud that formed into her. She grinned sheepishly as the two clouds closed in on each other and seemed like they were sharing a delightful kiss. The Pokémon wondered what would happen if they kissed...would he accept her love or abandon her like Shinji with his Hikozaru.

A twig snapping knocked her out of her daydreaming. She swiftly turned around and poison jabbed the the person who dared to sneak up on her. A familiar groan escaped the youth's mouth as he fell onto the grass beside her and chuckled. "You got me, Greggle."

"Hum...Hum..." She cocked her to the side all the while staring at the sprawled teen.

Takeshi chuckled at the Pokémon and glanced at the stars. "Wow it's so beautiful tonight...You don't see stars like these back in Nibi City," He smiled as the stars twinkled as if they were getting ready to dance. "You know Greggle...why is it that you eat alone all the time? Why don't you eat with me and the others? Are we that bad to eat with?"

"Hum...Hum..." was all she said as she gazed away from him. It wasn't that she thought they weren't worthy to eat with, it was just that she wanted to have a little time to herself and also to try and show him her love. Though it was usually her jealousy side that surfaced. She just didn't want any human girl to take him away from her.

The teen sighed as he saw her avert his gaze. "I'm sorry for asking that...I know it's not my business," The numbness from the poison jab started to fade and he crawled over and gave her a loving hug which made the other blush. "I'm just worried about you, that's all..." He patted her blue head and smiled. "Don't worry about the poison jabs. I'm getting used to them like Satoshi with his shocks from Pikachu."

"Hum..." She broke the embrace and turned around, gazing at his soft loving eyes that beamed down back at her. The two continued to stare in silence. Greggle then walked over to Takeshi and hugged him which brightened his night.

"Now, it's getting late, why don't we-"

His words were cut off once again as soft lips captured his in a gentle kiss.

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
